Undeniable
by loveneverfails22
Summary: Iris fights. That what she's done all her life. She's never needed anyone else with her, except for maybe her brother but he was always there. Everyone in the facility was her family and that's how she always looked at them... Except for one. Victor Creed. Dark, dangerous, alluring, mysterious. He's always drawn her in, but can she draw him in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story that I'm posting. If you're here from my old account then I hope you enjoy, if your here as your first time then I hope you enjoy also! Tell me what you think and let me know if I need to correct anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from x-men, this is simply my own story with some actual characters and some OC's! This is an M-fanfic! You know what to expect so don't read it if you don't want to hear any cursing, sexual content, lewd actions, immaturity, pervertiness, etc. you know what M means. MATURE! Please try to be mature! :)**

**Enjoy!**

My butt took the most of the impact as I skidded across the floor. My body rolled backwards and I flipped down into a low crouch. I jerked my head back, whipping the hair out of my face.

"Is that really the best you've got?" I smirked

Wade gave me a smile that would make milk sour.

"Don't you toy with me, little girl!"

He lunged quickly, forcing me to jump up and twist around his blade. I delivered a hard punch to the center of his back and he stumbled forward. I pulled back, dancing around, preparing myself for the next attack. Wade turned around and rubbed his swords together, making a horrible clashing noise. He smiled again and stood up, circling around me.

I stood up and mirrored him, moving around with my eyes carefully watching him. He swords rested in hands at his side in a leisurely manure, just waiting for the chance to take another swing at me. He fainted to the outside and I tensed and jumped away but he just slid back into his circling, chuckling slightly at me.

"Ass-hole", I whispered.

He leaped at me, suddenly, catching me off guard, and nicked my shoulder with the tip of his blade.

"You dick-head!" I yelled at him. "You said no blood this round!"

He stood up and clutched his stomach and began laughing at me. I glared at him, picked up the nun- chuck closest to me and threw it at him. He leaned away, dodging it easily and doubled over and laughed harder.

"Hey sis, gotta be ready for everything, don't'cha?" He asked, still laughing at me.

I picked up up the other nun-chuck laying on the rack beside me and threw it at his head.

"Whoa!" He said as he ducked under it just as it was about to make contact with his head. I ran up to him and punched him in the face as he was standing up. I felt the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking when my fist collided. He bent over, this time in pain, and groaned real loud.

"Oh, you dirty little whore," he spat out.

It was my turn to laugh now. Wade wiped his nose off, smearing some blood across his face, and tilted his head back, pinching his nose at the same time. I laughed even harder and he turned his glower on me. I put my hands up in act like surrender and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, you gonna play dirty and I'm gonna fight back," I said.

He shook his head at me and sheathed his swords, all the while pinching his nose and trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose. I laughed one more time and then grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we have to take you to the infirmary, so the medic can look at your nose."

Wade groaned again and began to trudge after me.

"Why do I have to go there?! They hate me and all they ever do is pinch and prod with those weird tools they use," He complained.

"Wade, they don't hate you. You just-"

"Oh my gosh! Do you think that hot nurse is going to be there? Ooh, yeah! That's some fine specimen!" Wade interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so on cloud nine when it came to her, actually it was almost like he was obsessed. Sometimes he just feigned an injury if he knew she was in there and if she wasn't, then he would walk out like nothing had happened and he wasn't pretending like he had pulled his groin muscle. One time he actually got her to believe that he had done something to his groin. He told her that he was a little tight and he needed some soothing hands to release the tension. She figured out real fast what he really wanted soothed.

"Chicks dig blood, right? It's hot, kind of like scars, right? Yeah, yeah, that's what it is. Oh yeah, she'll like this," Wade mumbled to himself, bringing me out of my reverie.

"You're such an idiot," I said and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. He nudged me back and shrugged.

"Gotta do what you gotta do. Hey, is it still bleeding?" He leaned over to me and attempted to wipe his nose juices on me.

"Eww! You sick-o. And yes, it is." I said. "Why don't you focus more on getting that nose to stop bleeding rather than how nice Cecilia's body is."

A few minutes later we were walking into the medic. Today, there wasn't that many doctors or nurses walking around. I guess that was mainly because it was a Sunday and we typically tired to take the day off, well, sort of. If fighters were combating against each other, then we would have a few injuries and a handful of doctors would have to be called in. The worst was if we got called to an assignment... that blowed.

Wade stopped briefly and glanced around, his eyes searching for Cecilia. He quickly spotted her and took long enough to glance back at me and wiggle his eyebrows before he ran off to her bed. I rolled my yes and followed at a slower pace. The medic was an interesting place to me. The walls were white with pictures depicting heroes and battle scenes or random pictures of nature. They were mainly installed in there to create motivation and encouragement or a calming environment. Some beds were pushed along the wall with their blue bed curtains of privacy pulled back to expose there pristine sheets and fluffy looking pillows. Gurneys were lined up in the back, which was where everything got a little messier. Tall shelves, some with glass fronts and others with solid black wooden doors, were sitting along the back wall. The ones with glass fronts exposed bottles upon bottles of medicine of every kind the mind could think of or that the body would need. Hidden behind the black doors of the other ones were gauze and bandages and wraps and any other item that would not need to be refrigerated. Big medical chairs with wires and machines were sitting almost haphazardly around the middle section of the med-wing. One of my favorite things about our infirmary was that it didn't smell like a medical facility. It smelled like hard work, sweat, and also had a slight metallic smell.

"Ms. Wilson, how are you today?" Cecilia nodded her head at me as I walked up.

Cecilia was a tall blonde made entirely of legs. He golden hair had light honey colored highlights and fell in perfect ringlets a little ways past her shoulders. Her eyes were an eccentric blue that looked like they could pierce any mans soul if he did something wrong to her. Her skin was flawless, no blemishes, no sun scars, nothing. She was the definition of a goddess and envied by every girl that looked at her, myself included. She was perfect and every guy longed for her... Or for a part of her.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"Busy busy busy. Your brothers here, though, said that you... Punched him in the face? Is this correct?" She flashed her brilliant smile at me, exposing perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Yeah I did. He drew blood during our sparing when he said that it would be a no blood round, so I punched him, in the face, while he was laughing at me." I smiled back, giving her a "what can I say face?"

"Well, I congratulate you-"

"What?!" Wade interrupted.

"I'm sure this big fellow needed a good punching." Cecilia smiled at me again.

"I agree," I said, nodding my head and smirking at Wade.

"I don't agree. She could have messed up my face!" Wade exclaimed.

I rolled my yes at him

"You're such a baby. Chicks don't dig babies, do they?" I looked at Cecilia for confirmation and she nodded her head.

"You like me, though, dontcha, Cecilia?" Wade tapped Cecilia's chin and she swatted his hand away.

"Get your butt out of here, Mr. Wilson," she smiled at him. "You don't need any more assistance, just make sure you clean yourself up for the 'ladies'."

"Wait, I think there's something wrong with my d-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear it. You can go massage yourself on your own time," Cecilia protested.

"Are you sure?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. Positive. Now get out of here," she smacked him on the shoulder and pushed him off the table.

"She you later, girl!" He gave her a good smack on the butt and ran away before she could get him.

"Give him another good punch for me, will ya?" Cecilia laughed with me.

I walked I've rot ads who was leaning casually up against the door. His eyes were trained on Cecilia's back (or backside).

I smacked him on the shoulder and said, "Come on lover boy... You have some cleaning up to do."

I pulled his arm and we began walking down the hallway towards our rooms. The corridors were about seven feet wide and went up to height of nine feet. (We had to accommodate for all the mutants and their height differences). The walls were a dark grey and the lights overhead shined so bright, sometimes they could be blinding. There weren't that many people in the hallway, jus a few passerby's every now and then. Like I said, it was Sunday.

"So how do you think I did?" Wade asked.

"Did on what?" I returned.

"Cecilia of course!"

"We'll, you didn't do anything good, if that's what you're asking. But, I think you might have accomplished the task of most annoying and badgering patient," I said with an overly perky voice and a sarcastic smile on my face.

Wade gave me a good punch on the arm and was about to say something when Victor Creed rounded the corner and bumped into Wade's shoulder, nearly toppling him over. I grabbed Wade's arm before he could completely fall but he jerked it out of my hand and rounded in Victor.

"What's your problem?" He questioned.

Victor shrugged his shoulder and said his monotone voice,

"I don't have a problem. Maybe you should just watch where you're going," Victor growled.

"Maybe you should go f-"

"Hey, calm down... Both of you! Jeez, I can practically feel the testosterone suffocating me," I said.

They both stood there staring at each other. I glanced at Victor. He stood tall and proud with his arms crossed; his muscle bulging, still visible even through all of his clothing. His long, black coat hung loosely around his legs, hanging open to show his black shirt and dark jeans. Black combat boots peaked out from under the bottom of his jeans. Piercing green eyes glared at Wade. His short, cropped brown hair stood up slightly like it always did and the hard set of his jaw said he was disgusted at the world. There was nothing unusual about him today, still the same old pain in the ass that everyone had to tolerate but not like.

Except for me.

Victor Creed had always pulled at the strings in my heart. There was always something about his cold, hard expression that was forever watching people; something about the way he always shut people out that made me want to get to know the real Victor Creed that hid behind his facade. The first time I met him was during combat. It was a warm up and he was new around. He appeared out of no where and took out the holo form person I was fighting. He had smiled at me, tipped his head slightly and said, "One for the young lady," and then bounded off in that cat like manner he always did. I had stood shocked for a second. At first I was disgusted. No guy, boy, man, or any other name a male could be called ad ever interfered with me while I was warming up, practicing, or training. Then I was flustered. In a sense, he had "ruffled my feathers" and had I detected some flirtiness? I never figured out. Now, he always seemed to evade me, but occasionally I would glance at him and catch him staring at me. Sometimes he would smile, sometimes he would look at away and not even acknowledge me.

Now was not one of those ignoring times. Before I could look away, he tuned his calculating, green eyes on me and held my gaze.

"I came here to tell y'all that there's a meeting in the conference room in ten," he said, still looking at me.

"Okay...," Wade mumbled.

We all just stood there, Victor looking at me, me looking at vVictor, and Wade back ancient back and forth between the two of us. His gaze was almost hypnotic, unwavering. His eyes pulled me in and held me, they wouldn't let me go. I struggled and began to fidget. Wade pushed Victor back and I dropped my eyes finally.

"Okay, you can leave now," he said, taking a protective stance in front of me.

Victor curled his lip up into an smile.

"Actually, I need to borrow Iris for a second." His tone was cold, like his eyes.

"Nope. Sorry. No can do," Wade announced.

"Calm down, pretty boy. Direct orders from Stryker. There's something wrong with the lights in the aircraft hangers," he sneered.

My abilities were what some people what call "lightning". I could hold light, manipulate it, control it, or anything else to do with light or power. Some time it was fun, like when I was bending lightning, I felt powerful and strong, plus, I looked real good. Other times it was a pain, like now. However, that wasn't my only one. I could also get into people's mind, manipulate, control... confuses you could say I had this thing for controlling people. I tired not to use the mind control too much, though. It just felt wrong sometimes. People deserved free will and if I took that away from them, then wouldn't I be taking away what I fight for sometimes?

Wade interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, why don't you get someone else to do it? John could? Like, you said, we have a meeting in ten." Wade was persistent and I just stood there, feeling wierd and out of the conversation, although it was about me.

Creed shrugged his shoulders and said' "Johns not adequate enough for something like this. He's too weak in that area. Although, it's fine by me if _you_ leave, but Iris needs to come with me. _Stryker's orders_."

He emphasized the words and let them hang in the air so they could soak in. You don't disobey Styrker. He was like our commander in cheif, our leader, the person we reported to. What he said goes.

"Wade," I laid my hand on his arm. "It's okay. If Styker said for me to do something, then I will."

I tried to give him a reassuring look , but by the way Victor was smirking and how tense Wade was, I didn't think anything would reassure him except for me to come with him. Wade held for a couple more seconds then he finally relented and sighed.

"Fine." He turned and looked at me. "I'll see you in ten?"

He leaned down to whisper in my ear before left, "If he does anything to you, you let me know and I'll arrange something real special for him."

He stood up and glared once more at Victor before he stalked off, his back straight and his hands right by his side, clenched in tight fists.

"Alright Creed, lets go," I said, turning him.

He smiled once and then stalked off and I followed.

-—-

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought. Did I do good, should I change something, was it just completely awful and you hated it, whatever it is, let me know so I can change anything and make it better! Review!**

**~Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I would just like to thank everyone reading this. Y'all are awesome! Also, I would like to say thank you to Angels Anthem for the review. It was enlightening and informative. And to hughjass96; that just made me smile! I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking!**

**~with much love**

* * *

POV: 3rd person

Iris followed Victor down the hallway, not quite keeping up with him, however because of his long strides. To her, it felt like she was jogging just to stay a few feet behind him; her five foot seven body just couldn't keep up with his six foot three body. Now that she was actually getting to look at him, though, she never really noticed how tall how he was. His body practicality towered over hers, shadowing her in his sheer height.

She studied him now, wondering how she never noticed how big he was, muscle and height wise. His strides were confident, yet watchful at the same time as if he was always ready to pounce on the closest by stander. The bottom half of his jeans and boots peeked out from beneath his coat when he walked, showing more of his sure and confident steps. His arms swung easily by his side, but his hands seemed to be ready for an attack. His shoulders were wide, stretching the material in his coat to make his shoulder and back muscles stand out in prominence. They rippled slightly as he walked, moving with his stride and the swing of his shoulders. The flexed and loosened, tightened and relaxed.

Iris' mind began to wonder. She was so easily distracted by a guy with good muscles. His in particular. She could only imagine what it would be like to see those muscles without all this restricting clothes hiding them from her. To let her hand run over his back, feeling the way his muscles would clench under her touch, the warmth of his skin as she trailed her fingers down over his shoulder to his forearms and then back up to grasp his shoulders. His arms would be a cage restricting her as she ran her hands across his chest, touching his hard pecks and feeling the soft hair that grew there. Her hands would find there way back up to his-

Iris suddenly ran smack into something. Strong hands grabbed her forearms and steadied her before she could fall on her butt. She looked up into the face of Victor Creed and she could practically feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. He was staring at her with eyes that said he could tell exactly what she was thinking about. Her blush deepened and she pulled away from touch, still feeling the heat from his hands once they were gone from her arms.

He smirked at her then said, "It's right through here."

Iris looked away, partially as an excuse to try to hide her flaming cheeks and the other half to look at exactly where they were. There was a door, and not the entrance to the aircraft hangers. She glanced back at him.

"Well, are you going to go in? Or are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked.

"I-"

He pushed past her and opened the door. Instead of going in though, he stood to the side and leaned against the door, like he was holding it open for her. She looked at him then she took one hesitant stop in. She stopped and looked around, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

It was a bedroom. Nothing special about that. The wall was a bare, navy blue; there was one dresser pushed to the side with a mirror above it. A few assorted bottles of spray and cologne stood on top of the dresser, automatically making this a guy's room. A big bed, looking more like a queen judging from the size, sat in the middle of the room with a black comforter neatly made and laid out. Two pillows rested at the top, white and fluffy. A table was placed next the bed with a lamp sitting on it. On the other side of the room was a door, leading into what she assumed was going to be the closet. Everything looked so neat and in place; there was nothing miscellaneous laying around, no clothes on the floor or strewn everywhere, no posters or pictures anywhere. Nothing. Everything was either put up or hidden.

"Victor, what are we doing here? This isn't where you said we would be going," Iris turned around and faced him.

Victor came in, placing him very close to Iris, and shut the door behind him. Iris' heart rate picked up and she could feel her blood beginning to pound through her ears. He looked at her and said.

"I know." He paused for a second and let that soak in. Butterflies began to dance around her stomach. He continued. "If I didn't say that it was an order from Stryker then I knew you would have never come and Wade sure as hell wouldn't have let you come."

Iris could tell she was about to have a full on freak out. Her breath came faster and her palms began to sweat. She could fight any guy but when it came to being in a closed room with one who could easily overpower her, was ten times faster than her and not to mention almost three times her size (plus, she couldn't even think about the fact that she couldn't decide whether or not she would want him to do anything), then she knew she was in big trouble.

He stood there, still looming over her, with a dirty smile on his face. She looked at him and didn't know whether or not he actually wanted her to respond. Most likely not, Victor Creed had a thing for toying with people. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. Iris looked up, trying in vain to read him. His green eyes gazed at her with a devilish spark lighting them up. He took a step towards her and she countered automatically, taking a step back. His eyes flickered again and this time a small smile touched his lips. He put one foot forward. Iris jumped back.

"Scared Iris?" Victor raised an eyebrow at her.

His voice was playful and Iris suddenly felt like the prey for Victor Creed's new hunt. Iris assumed her defensive position, legs spread slightly for balance and her knees loosened so that she could move quickly, her hands held up a little at her hips so she could defend or attack at any moment. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for an exit other than the door behind him. No windows, but the ceiling looked promising... If she could somehow jump through the roof, literally. Gosh, Wade was going to kill Victor, and her for that matter, once he found out what he really wanted "checked out".

His chuckle suddenly broke through her reprieve. Her eyes snapped back to him, but instead of being a step or so away, he was now standing directly in front of her.

"Come now, Iris. What's the matter?" Victor questioned with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

One hand touched her face. She stared straight ahead, frozen in place and gazing at his chest. Her heart raced in her chest, blood pounded through her ears; she didn't know what to do. A slight pressure was applied to her chin and Victor turned her face up to his. The breath in her throat stopped as she looked at him.

He was beautiful. His eccentric, green eyes peered back at her, studying her like she was something he didn't quite understand. Thick, black eyelashes framed his brilliant orbs. The slight stubble that covered the lower half of his face was perfectly trimmed to where you could still see the strong set of his jaw. Her eyes had unconsciously saved the best for last. His lips. Her breathing suddenly increased, coming in bigger breaths and making her heart thunder. They were a delicious pink color, slightly plump and, right at that moment, they looked completely inviting. Enticing, actually. They mesmerized her, she couldn't look away. What would it be like to have those lips on hers? To have them move with hers, pushing them open and helping her learn. They would feel rough but gentle, urging her to open herself up to him.

Victors hand moved around to the back of her neck, pulling her face up closer to his. Her eyes snapped back to meet his. She felt his other hand touch her side. His palm burned a mark into her skin that she knew she wouldn't be able to forget about for a while. His hand moved, sliding down and over her hips. Iris' heart skipped a beat. He smiled down at her, sensing her reactions and knowing that he was getting to her. His hand ran around to her lower back, pulling her back into him. His hands cupped her lower back, pushing her hips into him.

His body was hard, but radiated with heat that enveloped her. He was so big (in as many ways possible from what she was beginning to feel); she was dwarfed in comparison to him when she stood this close. She could feel her breath warming her face; she was so close. The edges of his jacket wrapped around her, as if they were pulling her into a cocoon of him. His body was so welcoming. The smooth cotton fabric from his shirt rubbed against her exposed chest. He reached a hand up and pulled her shoulders closer to him, pressing her breast tightly against his chest. The feeling ran through her vest, igniting a fire in her. She could feel it snaking down into her womb and through her veins.

She breathed deeply. His smell overwhelmed her, a kind of forestry smell, fresh and homey. She leaned closer; he just smelled so good. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat, vibrating through her body and rubbing against her in all the right ways. He tipped her head back to look at him. The fire spread hotter, like the flow from a volcano, slow and deadly. His head dipped down; his face merely inches away from her. He looked her in the eyes and moved closer. His breath blew out, fanning over her lips, making her body shiver with anticipated pleasure. She closed her eyes and waited, relishing in the wonderful feeling of his body and the way it pressed against hers. His breath blew over her lips again, closer this time.

Iris's eyes suddenly snapped open. What the hell was she doing? She shoved away from Victor, catching him off guard and making the escape easy. Victor laughed. Iris looked at him and then away, disgusted by the fact that she still wanted to be in his arms. Angry by the way she was about to submit herself to him so easily. Frustrated at how he had so easily broken through her careful demeanor; but mostly she was embarrassed because she had wanted that kiss so bad. She bit her lip and held her emotions in check. She would not let a guy- man- entice her so easily. Yes, victor was alluring and almost irresistible, but if he really wanted her, then he would have to show her that she wasn't just going to be another one night stand, instead she would have to be someone that meant something to him, someone he would protect and fight for.

"I'm leaving," she stated. "If there really is something that you needed help with then you're just going to have get someone else to do it."

Iris headed towards the door, brushing past Victor in an uncaring manner and trying to hide the fact that she was scared he would try to pull something else on her and even more frightened about the fact that he gotten through to her so effortlessly.

Victor caught her wrist as she strode by.

"There actually is something I need for you to do." She could feel his tight hold on her wrist. He wasn't going to let her go easily.

"Let me go, now." She demanded.

Victor held on as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

"It's just one small thing," he said, pulling her back a little towards him.

His movements brought her back to him, side by side and so close she could smell him again; her brain began to get a little fuzzy. She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to clear her brain again. She thought what he might have done, regardless of whether or not she would have wanted him to do anything, it still would have, initially, been against her will. The fog dissipated leaving her with a clear and weary mind.

"What is it?" She hesitated. She didn't really know if she wanted to stay in here anymore with him. He was so... Persuasive.

Victor was smiling as he said, "Oh, nothing hard. The wiring in one of my lights isn't working."

Iris looked up and noticed for the first time, noticing that one of the ceiling lights wasn't on. She turned back to him, conscious of the fact that he still had not released her.

"Are you sure it's not just the light," she sighed.

"I've already changed it twice," he smiled at her.

She looked up at the light, then back down to her wrist still in his grip. She sighed once more and decided to get this over with quickly.

"I'll take a look at it."

Victor finally released her and went behind the door she had assumed was his closet. He came out with a short ladder, maybe seven feet tall, and set it up under the light. She stepped up, her heart beating a little faster again. She had always been scared of heights no matter how low to the ground people thought they were or how high they were, if her feet were not touching the ground, she was not happy.

She grabbed a step and shook the ladder slightly, testing for its stability. It was solid but she still didn't trust it.

"Hold this," she demanded, tapping the side of the ladder.

He smirked at her but held the ladder anyway. Iris slowly walked up the side and made sure she was completely steady before she began to look at the light. The wiring was on the inside. There was no way she could mess with this with the wire running hot. She looked down at Victor and suddenly had strange sense of vertigo. She steadied herself and told herself that it really absent that high, she would be fine if she fell off.

"Do you have a flash light?" She asked. "And a screwdriver?"

"Yeah."

"Well get them for me and turn out the lights while you're at it."

His smile was kinky, twisting her words around his mind and changing them into something else. She shook her head and just said, "Go get the flash light and screwdriver"

He grabbed a flashlight out of one of his doors, rummaged around for a minute before he pulled out the screwdriver and then walked over and turned the lights out. Iris braced herself on the ladder. Great, heights mixed in with darkness did not equate to good things for Iris. Her fingers gripped the top of the ladder tighter, suddenly feelings as if the ground was a million miles away. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out her fright. She could overcome this. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

A light shined into her eyes.

"Here's the light," Victor's voice said.

Iris' eyes snapped open and she reached out for the flashlight and screwdriver. She grabbed his hand instead and held on for a second; feeling as if he anchored her to the ground somehow, then she took the flashlight from him and sat it on top of the ladder, balancing it so that it faced upwards, shedding as much light as possible around her. She reached back for the screwdriver and he handed it to her. She turned away but not before she saw a curious look cross his face. She began to unscrew the light fixture, trying to get the task over as quickly as possible. Once she got it off, she tried to hold it steady with one hand while the other balanced her. That wasn't working out.

She felt a hand touch the back of her thigh, then another on the other one. She froze, knowing it was Victor.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, not daring to move.

"I'm holding you up, so you don't fall. Besides you look kind of unstable up there." She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

She felt like he was taunting her. She opened her mouth to object, but then thought better of it. He_was_ helping her and she could feel his strong hands holding on tightly to her. They wouldn't let her fall.

Iris resumed her work, all the while feeling the heat from his hands burning through her jeggings. She tried to concentrate on her work. She put the screwdriver down. Victor's hands rode up higher. She ignored him.

Iris's hands quickly found their way into the wires, trying to find the problem. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. The electricity hummed through the wires, anxious to explode from the ends and create light. She searched, pushing her way further along the current, searching. The power was magnificent. It threatened to spill over into her body, knowing that she would use it and conduct it to do greater things than just letting a few watts of light. She focused harder, weaving her way in and out of the wires. She found it.

It was hidden, buried beneath all the live wires. She touched it and felt its death. It was almost sad to her; the loss of light in this dark world. She pushed and grabbed it, shaping it and fixing it. It melded back together, slowly but surely. It was always harder to fix than to break and this particular power had been pushed real hard. She pushed a little more, feeling herself began to immerse into the power. The current broke the barrier and began to flow into the others. It was finished.

She opened her eyes and released the wires. Her hands found the fixture and pushed it back into place. She held it steady with hand and screwed all the pieces back into place with the other, still feeling Victor's hands on her legs, although they were way too high now. She set the screwdriver down when she was finished and began to climb down the stairs. Victor's hands, however, didn't move. They stayed firmly beneath her, almost cupping her butt.

"I'm coming down, now." she stated, not denying to herself that it did feel nice with his hands that close to her butt but not wanting him to touch her anymore without her permission and so freely.

"I know," He said.

"Move your hands." She was frustrated and amazed at his ways.

"I thought you might want some help," He shot back at her. He was incorrigible.

She shooed his hands away, losing her grip in the process. Her footing was lost and she began to slip. She sucked in a deep breath of air and reached out for the ladder. Victor's strong hands steadied her, holding her hips and proving that she was right when she said that he would never let her fall. She took a deep breath, frustrated and embarrassed all over again, except this time for nearly falling off of ladder in front of him and having to have him save her.

She slowly descended the rest of the way to the floor, not failing to notice that he was extremely close to her again. She stood there for a second, thankful that her feet were on solid ground again. Victor's presence disappeared from behind and few seconds later she was blinded by the lights as he turned them back on. She squinted and blinked a couple of time, till her eyes were adjusted.

"Not too bad, Iris," Victor said from behind her.

She turned to face him. His eyes were on her, scorching and burning across her skin. Her body tingled under his gaze. She looked back a few more seconds before she breezed past him, heading towards the door. She stopped next to Victor as he leaned against the door frame, pausing to glance up at him briefly. He didn't move, just stared with that seductive smile.

She shook her head, yanked the door, breezed past and looked back at him just to say, "Don't mention it… seriously." And she headed to the meeting, trying to leave behind everything that had just happened.

* * *

**Well, there's the second installment, so I hoped y'all liked it. Tell me what you thanked, please! Liked, didn't like, hated, something wrong, something you would like to see, or changed?! Please, just let me know! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I just wanted to say thanks to all who are reading and I hope you enjoy the next installment! **

* * *

Iris shook her head for what like the millionth time. She couldn't believe this. Victor Creed had taken her into a bedroom, from what she was assuming, but not just anyone's either. His. He had taken her into His bedroom and done... What? What exactly had he been trying to do? That was the question that kept tumbling over and over through her mind.

She glanced up as someone passed, nodded her head to them, then resumed her quite contemplating. She furrowed her eyebrows, recounting the events. First, he had blatantly lied to her and Wade (and boy was he going to be pissed off when he found out), then he had grabbed her and made a move on her? Felt her up and down? Tried to seduce her? This was where she got confused.

Victor was a man who stayed to himself and never bothered anyone else. He kept to himself, always standing apart from everyone else and watching with those shocking green eyes of his. Iris had allowed herself glances every now and then, too, whenever he was working out or warming up, but she never thought he noticed. However, judging by his actions, he either noticed her heated gaze and was taking advantage if her infatuation or he was hiding something from everyone.

The biggest question that was running through her mind, though, was 'Why me?' Yeah, she did like him and had for a while, but she acted cold to him just like everyone else did. She ignored and only talked to him if she had to or if he somehow addressed her. She had never showed any indication that she was interested in him, except for maybe her looks, and even those were scarce and carefully chosen. She never associated herself with him or volunteered to be in the same mission group as him. Actually, now that she really thought about it, she had never been a group with him, he was always working alone, except for the occasional practice run throughs; and even then she had only been with him that one time.

So, what was his deal? What was with the flirting earlier? What was he trying to accomplish? Was he just messing with her like he did with most of the woman he chased after? But then her brain went down another path. What if _he _liked _her_? What if his motives were sincere and honest and he really did want her but she was just over thinking it? Maybe he was hiding his true feelings from everyone and he liked her but he didn't want anyone to know. She shook her head again. Now, she was just being stupid. She sounded like a five year old girl trying to justify why a cute boy on the playground would like her, or even that he _would_ like her.

She pushed her questioning thoughts to the back of her mind. She would have to mull them over later because right at that moment, she walked into to the conference room.

It was a room that was scarcely used. A long, polished wooden table stood in the middle with comfy-looking, black rolling chairs scattered around it. There was a flat screen mounted on the front wall for those rare occasions that they did use the room. Stryker preferred to just tell them in the training facility because that's where every one was typically. She guessed that because it was Sunday and it was the day off that that was the reason he had called everyone to the conference room. That, or he was just in a hurry and had to get in and out.

The guys were scattered everywhere, screwing around and messing with each other. John, or Kestrel, and Duke looked like they were getting into it. John's hands waved around in the air, smacking Duke over and over, and he just kept reappearing somewhere around him so that Duke couldn't catch him. Duke looked like he was about to explode. His face was a slight pink color, his cheeks flaring out as he tried to keep his calm, his eyes were narrowed into slits, the muscles in his arm bulging out as he clenched his fists. He was trying to get a lock on John. Bradley stood off to the side, watching Duke and John with a smile on his face, laughing every now and then when John would get a good slap in. Agent zero sat at the table cleaning his gun, glancing up every now and then to glare at John and Duke. He was such a prat; he just thought he was so much better than everyone else, because he could shoot a gun. It looked like John and Duke were getting the most attention out of anyone in the room, though, of course, John just liked to have a lot of attention. Wade sat at the end if the table with his boots resting casually on the end like this was his meeting and he was just waiting for everyone to calm down. Logan stood off to the side with Silverfox, who was leaning against the wall, staying away from the crazy boys.

She turned and smiled at Iris then shocks her head saying, "What are we going to do with them?" Iris laughed and agreed with her saying, "Boys, cant live with them and can't live without 'em". Silverfox laughed and nodded her head in agreement at Iris. She was the only other girl in our group and half the time she didn't participate in our missions because honestly, she couldn't really help. But she was still a great girl to hang out with.

Iris went and sat down beside Wade, who now had his swords out and was swinging them around in the air. Wade's head lolled to the side and he looked at Iris

"So, do I need to go kill a a bastard now?" He asked with a small smile playing around his lips.

Iris' heart jumped for a second. He knew, Wade knew what had happened. She didn't know how but he had already figured it out. She could practically feel the guilt etched on her face; he had lied to Wade and done something else. The worst thing about it all though was she had enjoyed being that close to Victor and there was no way could she tell that to Wade. Not to mention she actually, kind of, sorta, let him, because if Iris had wanted to get away she would have just walked out but, instead, she had stayed and let events play out.

"Iris?" Wade sat up, his smile quickly vanishing and his hand sheathing his swords quickly then reaching out to touch her knee. She glanced up at him, trying to have a calm face that didn't shout "He touched me and I liked it!" His face was hard, his jaw set into that tight lock that meant he was trying to keep his calm and his crystal blue eyes had turned as solid and hard as ice.

She opened her mouth to say something, to reassure him that nothing had happened except for what Victor said was going to, anything to stop him from looking at her like he knew something else had happened but Victor chose that moment to walk into the room. Iris' eyes snapped over to him and back to Wade faster than she had time to process what was happening. Wade shoved his chair back violently, creating a loud bang as it bumped into the wall behind him, as soon as Victor walked in. Victor was strolling casually around the table, and away from Wade, ignoring everyone like he usually did. Wade's swords were out and he was advancing towards Victor now. Everyone had frozen, Kestrel even stopping within reaching distance of Duke, and their eyes where now flickering back and forth between Wade and Victors back.

"What'd you do you little fuck?" Wade spat at Victor.

Victor's shoulder tensed slightly before he turned around to face Wade. His eyes, however, held my gaze for a few seconds before a smile curled slowly onto his face. Then he turned to Wade and said,

"Lets calm down Wade. I didn't do anything." However, his face said otherwise. His lips were curled into a sly smile that taunted Wade, knowing that even if he had done something Wade would be powerless to stop it because he wasn't there in the first place. His eyes held a mischievous gaze in them and they were digging into Wade's brain, messing with him and making him think irrationally. Iris glanced at Victor. He was screwing with Wade. Only doing this to get a reaction out of him.

She slid in front of Wade, laying one hand his shoulder and taking one of his sword hands in hers, and tried to push him back. Wade's eyes stayed trained on Victor; he was like a rock, he wasn't going to be moved. She pushed harder.

"Wade, come on. He didn't do anything and he's only trying to mess with you," she whispered.

Iris could feel the tension built up inside Wade's body, waiting to burst free. He would love to hand it to Victor, of course everyone would, but Wade was that typical protective older brother. He didnt was anyone screwing around with his little sister, literally, and especially not someone like Victor Creed. She squeezed his shoulder and with great reluctance, he looked away from Victor and down at her. She tried to look reassuring.

"Seriously, come on. Calm down. You're going to get us in trouble... Again," she gave him a small smile, hoping that the last line would break through to him. Wade always seemed to be getting into fights and that wasn't good, especially when you were guilty by association.

Wade let out a huge sigh and said,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He glared once more at Victor and I watched as he tensed up again. I could practically feel Victor's smug smile and Wade slowly slid his swords back into their sheath.

Iris sighed and thought to herself, _well that__ had escalated quickly._

"Alright, we have a-"

Everyone turned as Stryker walked into the room. His sentence came up short, though as he saw the tension that was built up in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He spat.

At that comment, everyone seemed to melt. John flickered into a seat away from Duke, Logan moved to lean against the wall again (Iris hadn't noticed but he had moved to stand in front of Silverfox), Agent Zero leaned back in his chair, placing his gun back into its holster, Wade turned and yanked the nearest chair out from under the table and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from Victor, who was now standing in the corner furthest away from everyone with his arms crossed, too. Iris sat down next to Wade and looked at Stryker.

"I said, what the hell is going on?!" Stryker's voice raised a little.

Iris glanced around at the room. Everyone was looking away, down at their hands, at the table, at the wall behind Stryker's head, but no one was really looking at him. Iris turned away, copying some and looking down at her hands. They were rough looking for a girls hands. They had turned hard from all the training, her knuckles slightly cracked with old and new scars scattered over them, and they had still had slight smudge of blood from this morning. The only indication that showed even a little bit of feminism were her nails. They were long and well-manicured.

"There was a misunderstanding," Victor said, breaking Iris out of her observations.

She saw Wade tense up beside her but he didn't do anything, to which she was grateful. That's all they needed, was another scene.

"Okay, well, it's settled now and over with, right?" He asked us.

No one said anything.

"Okay," Stryker clapped his hands together, making Iris jump slightly. "I'm going to that that as a 'yes' and get the ball rolling with this meeting. There's a new directive I got just this morning. Azazel was spotted down town last night near a bar. As we all know there's a festival tomorrow for that dumb Marti Gras thing, so that means he's going to be trying to get to the woman."

At this point Stryker paused for a second and looked around the room at us, meeting everyone's eyes as to say, 'you better be listening to me'.

"There was a woman later found in an alley not too at from there. She was injured and brutally raped. We are now having her examined and held in our facilities until further decisions are made, but we have assumed she is impregnated, which means that we need to get out there and stop him while we're ahead so that this doesn't happen to some other poor girl."

Iris tried to remember Azazel. She hadn't really come into contact with him much. He was a demon that had been banished by the Cheyarafim. Now, he was the head Demon, so to speak, and he was the only one who could enter over into our dimension thanks to his ability to teleport. However, he couldn't stay for very long, but when he mated with human women it helped him to stay because he had that tie to his children. He was powerful, needless to say. He had the ability to teleport but he could also disguise himself and that wasn't even the extent of _all_ of his abilities.

Stryker pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and unrolled it on the table. Everyone moved to be able to see what was on the paper. It was a map of the city with red circles marked at random places. Stryker pointed to the biggest red circle.

"This is where we most likely suspect he is, but this spot," he moved his finger towards the east side of the map,"Is the next place we suspect. He was spotted here last night." Stryker's finger moved south to a spot that had been highlighted in orange.

"We're going to send in two teams. Wade, Duke, you two are going to take the first place. Logan, John, y'all are going to take the second place. We'll meet in the garage at seven. Be there wear.y so we can get everything together. Do _not _be late", he said, looking pointedly at Wade.

I shook my head. He was always late.

"Dismissed," Styrker ordered.

Disappointment flooded into her. She had never not been chosen for a mission. She shoved away from the table, getting ready to storm out of the room and go sulk when her name was called out. She turned to see Stryker looking at her. He motioned her over.

"Sir?" She asked.

He waited a few seconds for everyone else to clear out of the room, before he finally said anything.

"I have a special assignment for you." He paused and waited for her reassurance. Iris nodded my head, taking it and saying she would go.

"Good, that's what I hoped. Mystique was located near Azazel's hideout, which means she may be associated with him."

Iris took a second to take this in. She was excited honestly. She had heard a lot about this Mystique chick. She was extremely tricky to handle and find, mainy because she was a shapeshifter. She could change her form to look like an exact replica of the person she wanted to imitate. She sounded like them, too, but the one she couldn't do was act exactly like the original person did. This is how she was found, but it was through careful observations that someone could truly distigiush and locate her.

"You will be working with Victor on this assignment," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

Iris' heart fell. _Oh, dear God! _She thought. She tried to hide her disbelief from Stryker._  
_

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

Iris snooker her head.

"No, Sir."

"Good, because you are one of the best female fighters we have seen and we need you to do this. Victor has already been told and he has agreed also. You two will meet with us in the morning at seven like everyone else; be early. This is and important assingment and we are expecting you to not trivial disagreements between a fellow comrade get in the way. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Okay, dismissed."

Iris saluted Stryker quickly and exited the room, all the while thinking to herself, _Aww, Hell!_

* * *

**I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Yeah, it's kind of a filler, sorry about that, but please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
